


【策瑜】黄金时代

by TheForgottenOnes



Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForgottenOnes/pseuds/TheForgottenOnes





	【策瑜】黄金时代

序章

 

“那一天我二十一岁，在我一生的黄金时代。我有好多奢望。我想爱，想吃，还想在一瞬间变成天上半明半暗的云。”

二十一岁过了很久，我才听说这句话。那时我已经小有名气，不过也止步于小有名气，饿不死，红不了，日子倒是一天过得比一天舒坦。人放弃不合时宜的上进之心之后，自然就会舒坦很多。我去参加东吴大学舞台美术系04届系友聚会，人来了一半，其余出国的在外地的种种原因抽不开身的都有。孙翊来了，所以气氛不错——再怎么样都是接受过高等教育的体面人，没谁会傻到在孙策的弟弟面前炫耀年入千万，豪车名表，美女环绕。聚会多少留了一点真感情。

大家回忆到大三那次戏剧节，有人提起这句话。我对孙翊说这谁现在干什么呢，说话还挺有文采。

孙翊别了我一眼，什么有的没的，这是王小波啊，别说你不知道。

我说王小波我当然晓得，《一只特立独行的猪》嘛。这句我真不知道。

孙翊给自己夹了一块排骨，告诉我这句话出自他最好的长篇之一，叫《黄金时代》。

孙翊毕业后在外地剧团工作了一阵，后来转了话剧导演，业内名气比我大，业外名气约等于无。我们俩算是系里少数还待在演艺圈一线的同行，虽然见面机会挺少，不过一直保持着零零散散的网络联系，先是QQ，后来转到微信，关系还行，他和徐桢丽结婚的时候我正在封闭拍戏，没去，送了一万当礼金；孩子满月酒我倒是去了，还抱了抱小宝宝。这次见面他又白了些，穿一条卡其裤，旧VANS帆布鞋，表情言语比当年都温和了很多，看来家庭生活把他滋养得不错。

我默念着，黄金时代。多好的名字。

建安二年，我在一个公认没什么前途的专业上大三，同学不是富二代就是半个圈内人，家境普通的几个早早计划了出路，跨专业考研，或者出国，去香港念传媒，去欧洲念管理，什么都学，什么都念，出来什么都能干。我没有他们的想象力，我只想毕业后进最火的综艺真人秀做服化，他们给钱慷慨，而且可以留在城里上班，不用跟着剧组在酒店里关几个月。当时路晴还在上初二，奶奶68岁了，一老一少两个女人都需要我。

我呢，二十一岁，没有太多奢望。想赚钱，想早点毕业，偶尔想要被爱。

我说的不是路晴和奶奶对我的那种。我是路晴唯一的哥哥，是奶奶唯一的孙子，她们当然爱我，对我好，我周末回去她们给我做一桌子菜，饭后三种水果摆在茶几上，路晴把卷子拿给我签字，睡前还帮我铺好床。但我依然想要被爱，不是被当做哥哥或孙子，而是当作一个普通的、有被爱价值的人。我想被接受，被理解，被全盘包容。

和第一任男友分手之后，我认识了孙翊。他在我隔壁专业，灯光设计，我知道他哥哥也是我们学校毕业的，演员，听说还拿过什么新人奖，不过片子我都没看过，不知道好不好。我并不太关心影视行业，就像洗碗工也不知道哪个厨子最厉害。大三的戏剧节我们负责同一部戏，各司其职，结束后大家一起去KTV，我窝在角落里刷Blued，他忽然坐到旁边，我来不及切换页面。孙翊手上抓着三个樱桃，还有两个吃完了的核和梗，他笑眯眯地说，别紧张嘛，我不会乱说的。而且我们院本来就蛮多，也没什么奇怪的。

他捏着一枚樱桃的梗，艳红的果子在我嘴边摇摇晃晃。他说，我给你道歉，来，吃樱桃。

我看着他的脸，KTV灯光红的蓝的紫的，光怪陆离地打在上面，漂移，摇曳，聚拢又分散，然后又是一片红色，像是被樱桃汁水淋透。我可能是有点脸红，也可能没有，反正他肯定看不见。他只能看见我垂眼咬掉了那枚樱桃，嚼了几下。他把右手手掌又伸到我下巴下面，说，吐在这里就好。

我又看了他一眼，犹豫片刻，低下头，尽量在嘴里把那粒核处理得更干净些，几乎是拿牙齿扔到他手里。那一刻我的脸颊离他的手指近到只有半指距离，他右手微微弓起，挠了一下我的脸侧和下巴。这次我的确脸红了。

孙翊起身去扔掉手里的果核。我是真的希望他回到我身边来，但他却走向了小吧台上的麦克风。旁边有人起哄，说孙翊你到现在还没唱过，快给我们来一首。

他坐在高脚椅上，拿深黑的眼睛看我，说，下一首就是。

他唱了《春光乍泄》，第一句后我听到女孩子的尖叫和男孩子的口哨声。他好像没在看我，又确实在看，目光绕场半圈，到我身上。

意乱情迷极易流逝，难耐这夜春光浪费，难道你可遮掩着身体，分享一切。

我们第二天一起回宿舍，他和我住同一幢同一层，把我送到门口。孙翊问，路晖，你下周末有没有空？

我多想告诉他有空，但还是摇了摇头，说，不好意思，我周末得回家。

他显然不习惯被人拒绝，愣了一会，我连忙说，不过周三周四晚上我都有时间的。

说完觉得自己太主动了，不该这么快就把底牌给人看。不过很快又放下心来，孙翊显然不屑于玩这种你进我退的游戏。他想了想，说，要不周四吧，我周五早上没课。

我之前说过，那时我刚满二十一岁，偶尔想要被爱。其实我并不知道真正的被爱是什么意思，我的前男友，他说喜欢我，给我买我不会穿的衣服，给我带早餐，我们一起吃饭，相互帮忙拿快递，占座，一周上一两次床。我们被他家里人发现了，心平气和地分手。后来有一次他联系我，说他毕业后会想办法去别的城市工作，会离开家庭，问我能不能等他。我说不能，然后把电话挂了。

孙翊不一样，他也说喜欢我，但他不认为我们在一起，我不收他的礼物，他就不送了。我们分头上课，偶尔一起吃个饭，打打球。他篮球打得很好，但我每次夸他的时候，他都要半是推脱半是抱怨地说，明明看你的女生更多。我不说话。我们一周也上一两次床，孙翊说，你哪天想找别人，或者单纯厌倦了，都可以跟我讲。我说好，有那天我肯定不瞒你。

孙翊笑了，说正好哥给你把把关。

没有人这样跟我说过话，我在家是长兄，是依靠，从来都是奶奶摸着我的手说小晖要长大一点，路晴扯着我的衣服叫哥哥，哥哥。我的前男友只喊我路晖，从来没人在我面前当哥哥，当靠山。那句话就那么突兀地在我二十一岁的时候出现了，像是一只白鹭，拂过秋天碧色的湖面。

我也笑，说从来没有人在我面前自称哥。你家里也有个妹妹？

孙翊摇摇头。什么啊，我家里三个，我是最小的，上面两个哥哥，天天管我，烦都烦死了。你没哥哥，让我过个瘾好吧？

我当然答应他。我什么都答应他。

这么过了几个月，快到年底。孙翊说我二哥从国外回来了，我们家准备一起去一趟东南亚，你要不要一起啊？人多热闹。

我第一次收到这种家庭聚会的邀请，有点不知所措，说你们家人一起，我去不合适吧……

有什么不合适的！孙翊说，我大哥也经常带朋友来的。不然就我们兄弟三个，连一桌掼蛋都凑不齐，更不要讲什么桌游。没关系的。

我又答应了。我想这真是个悖论，说要和我谈恋爱的人，从没让我见过他的父母，只和我上床的人，却要带我和他的亲人一起打掼蛋。可能有的时候不说爱反而更轻松一些，我后来渐渐明白。

我一直对孙翊这个大哥感到好奇。孙翊跟我说，他一出生，所有人都要讲他和大哥长得像极了。一般来讲太相似的兄弟相处都不会太好，总有一个要活在另一个阴影里，除非两个人都平庸——撇开孙翊自己不谈，二十三岁的孙策显然并不足够平庸。但是孙翊提起他哥的神色言语都清晰地表示他们兄弟关系很好，这无疑勾起我的兴趣。我尝试找过他演的电影来看，不过那年头网络不发达，网络影视媒体还没有今天这么规范化，要找没那么有名的片源都得费点功夫，我懒得钻研，便又放弃了，只等着出发那天见面。

就这样，建安二年的冬天，二十一岁零四个月，我第一次见到孙策，以及和他一起的周瑜。那年他俩都也只有二十三岁。

孙策某种程度上印证了、同时又大大超出了我的想象。与孙翊类似的深黑眼睛和高挺鼻梁在他脸上，震慑力被放大了三倍不止——那是一种夺目的英俊，看一眼便很难挪开，可是不挪开又感觉到危险。

他的好友周瑜也在。孙翊在来的路上和我介绍，说这位是他哥的发小，和他们三兄弟一起长大，和孙策都是东吴大学导演系毕业的，不过现在主要还是制片，不怎么拍戏。说完这几句孙翊便不知道如何继续，思考了半晌，才勉强组织起语言，说我公瑾哥的外貌也很出色，但是和我哥是两个方向的，其实气质也很不一样，有的时候我都搞不清楚他俩怎么会一直好那么多年，怎么说呢……算了。他自暴自弃地一拍方向盘，你见了就知道。

我见到他的时候果然明白了孙翊的感受，周瑜的外形很难用常用的赞美词汇描述，“帅”太过俗气，“好看”过于平淡，孙翊当时用的“出色”二字的确是还算贴合的形容。周瑜穿着宽松的亚麻裤子和拖鞋，上身一件宽大的T恤，印有我不认识的赛璐璐风格动漫人物，我莫名有种直觉，这件衣服并不是他本人的。他的样子很放松，很随意，就好像在自己家里一样。我捧着周瑜拿给我的水，坐在沙发上沉思，尝试去找一个短语、一句话来描述他。我想起高中时候看到的典故，谢灵运见从弟谢惠连而出“池塘春草”之句，我当然没有谢灵运的才气，我连那首诗都背不齐全，但是我忽然明白有的人是只用穿着最家常的衣服，那么站在你面前，就能激发你联想那些美好的事物的。我想起记忆里遥远的、早已残破的诗句，想起“大江流日夜”和“明月照积雪”。

他俩也就比我们大两岁，但我和孙翊都宁愿拉着只大一岁的孙权和我们打牌。他在国外待了三四年，皮肤晒黑了些，和孙策孙翊长得都不像。孙翊说他是三兄弟里最像父亲的。孙权看上去比孙翊沉稳许多，我们到岛上的当天天气不太好，下了雨，我们三个打了半个下午的“黑桃五”——一种需要隐藏地主身份的斗地主——他几乎没输过。

而孙策闷不住。孙翊来跟我们“黑桃五”了，没人陪他打游戏，他就拉着周瑜出去乱逛，美其名曰采风。我一度好奇他俩逛了什么，第二天一起出去的时候就明白了。孙策和餐馆老板聊生意，淡季旺季，子女去哪读书，聊隔壁哪个理发师的女儿跟着岛上的游客跑了，说是嫁到阿根廷，聊岛上的一切。他是那种最健康的人类，善良坦诚，整个人从皮肤和眼神深处透出来的明亮感。我更惊讶的是周瑜在这短短两三天里学会了一点当地的土话，那天我们一起去岛上一个老技师那里做按摩，孙策和技师兴高采烈地聊他遇到各种脾气古怪的客人，我被按得快要睡着的时候，听到周瑜的声音插进来，是陌生的语言，绵绵的，很柔和。之前他没说话，原来一直在听。

那天晚上岛上有一个什么音乐会，是本地居民弄的，半是民俗半是旅游项目，周瑜想去听听看，孙策陪他去了。我们剩下几个本来跟着LonelyPlanet去了一个小酒吧，一去才知道受骗了，里面全是白人游客，有个靠在门边的男的，搔首弄姿地跟我打招呼。我们很扫兴地回来，又在家里打牌。

孙翊开玩笑说他小时候成绩不错全是托这几个哥哥的福，孙策去周瑜家写作业了，孙权一个人在家写作业，没人陪他玩，他也只好写作业。我大笑起来，想象小时候的孙翊一脸郁闷地写作业的样子。孙翊说他俩真的很神经，每次周瑜要去古典音乐会，孙策就陪他去，回来问他听了什么，答曰睡着了。孙策则喜欢去各种民谣和摇滚音乐节，周瑜也陪他去，主要负责趁着最红的乐手出场、小吃摊前不用排队的时候抢刚出炉的炸鸡排。唯有电影节的时候两个人能凑到一起，谢天谢地，不然简直像两个相互折磨的变态。

我说，我看他们挺乐在其中的。

孙翊说，这就是变态的地方嘛。我常常因为觉得自己不够变态而与他们格格不入。

孙权在旁边冷静地说，这句不应该是我的台词吗。

孙翊就给我们倒酒。好好好，敬家里唯一的纯直男！

我有点惊讶地问，你哥也是？

孙翊更惊讶地看着我，你没看出来？

我是真没往那方面想。我犹犹豫豫地开口，那，他和周……

孙翊说，大概就是兔子不吃窝边草的革命友谊吧，以及公瑾哥大概是直的。怎么你看上我哥了吗他很不靠谱的我跟你说不要想和他谈恋爱……

我很尴尬地打断他，别胡说八道。

孙翊摸摸鼻子。孙权干咳两声。

这时候门口传来钥匙开门的声音，是孙策和周瑜回来。孙翊放下牌走过去，问他们玩得怎么样。周瑜手上拿着一杯果汁，说还不错，孙策在后面换鞋，开始跟我们描述那个扮演土地神的当地人的奇特装扮。

什么土地神啊，孙翊嫌弃地说，你就不能换个文雅点的翻译。

孙策换好鞋往里走，就着周瑜的手喝了几大口果汁，喝到最后干脆把杯子拿到自己手里。他说，本来就是当地的土神嘛，干什么那么文雅。

我们看他相机里拍的照片，传到我手上的时候正好是那个土地神，站在台子上，看向远方。我也忍不住跟着他的眼神往远方看，但是被相片边框阻挡了。孙权跟我说他的照片是往左翻，我不小心翻错了，往右点了一下，还是音乐会的场面，周瑜应该本来是对着台上坐着，侧过脸来对着镜头笑，左半边脸被火光映得温柔极了，右半边脸则是在岛上原始的漆黑夜色里。没人在看我，我又大着胆子往前翻了好几张，都是周瑜，侧面的正面的笑着的不笑的，亮光来源都只有台上一处，显得光影很奇妙，把他的五官线条塑造得各种各样。然后是孙策自己，这应该是周瑜拍的，全是正脸，笑着的。我不知道是这几天习惯了和他相处还是照片视角的缘故，初见他时的那种摄人的危险的感觉都不见了，这些照片里，他整个人都变得亲和柔软起来。

孙策又跟我们说，今晚他们碰到的一个当地人介绍了岛上一棵占卜树，是算爱情的。他学着那个人正经的表情，“是爱情哦。”

我大概理解了他的意思，我们的文化里叫做算姻缘，婚姻加缘分，世俗和天命的结合。爱情这个词不一样，它太抽象太不物质了，却又是牢牢地握在人的手里。

孙策说，要不要去看一看？我第一次听说占卜树，挺有意思的。

我们临走的前一天，去看了那棵树。旅游旺季，但是树下人并不算多，一个什么长老听说我们是来占卜的，收了钱就带我们去。他很怕我们误会，解释说钱是因为需要人力来爬树折枝，不是收游客门票钱。

“神普度世人，是绝对无私的。”

他很严肃地说。

热带的树木都很茂密，这棵也不例外，低矮一些的枝丫被挂上了编号，我们报数字，旁边一个年轻的小伙子就帮我们把树枝折下来，当做祈福纪念。长老解释说，这些枝丫每年本来也要被修剪，加上来占卜的大多是岛内的年轻人，一年也折不了多少。

孙权和孙翊最先选，都是奇数个树杈，长老笑眯眯地解释，这意味着爱的人快来了。

我选了第26号，那个小伙子手脚敏捷地爬上去，拿到手的时候却愣住了，跨在树上没有下来。我看到了他手上的那枝。没有任何别的分枝，是空的。

长老拿着那根枝，意味深长地看过来。孩子，你还要学着爱人。

他郑重地把它交给了我。

孙策和周瑜一起选了一枝，是偶数，但主枝桠是断的，意味着它不会再长了。我看到那个嫩绿色的伤口，汁水早已凝固了，黑绿一片，看上去很疼。

长老接过来仔细地看，说这种意思是已经有了白头偕老的人，很幸福的，一般在老人家游客里才会发生。

孙策有点不自在地拿过来，我看到周瑜咬了一下下嘴唇。他们都没说话。我们道了谢，走了。

我还在想那个伤口。白头偕老要那么疼吗？

回来的飞机上我和孙翊被单独分到了靠后的座位，我对他说，你大哥和他朋友，关系是真的很好啊。

“关系好也有很多种的。我们关系不也很好？”

我不做声了。大千世界，关系分那么多种，他们做了一切情人之间会做的事，除了接吻上床；而我们一切情人之间的事都几乎没做过，除了接吻上床。

回到学校两周后，孙翊推荐我参演孙策正在筹备的电影。他说要转型，原来是指做电影导演。孙翊说，我本来就觉得你挺合适，上次我哥见过你之后也觉得不错，你去试个镜吧，这个角色要是能拍好，说不准能红呢。

我单纯是抱着好奇的心理去看了剧本，是讲一个二十岁的姑娘带着弟弟千里寻父的故事，我演他们路上遇到的一个年轻男子，剧本隐喻他是个同性恋，和女主角有短暂的接触，女主角对他产生了微妙的感情，但他很快消失在了姐弟们的生命里。

试镜出奇地顺利。大三本来课程就不多，我请好假，去拍两周戏。

到了片场，我就知道孙策为什么想转型了。他是天生的导演，对场景和镜头的运作如古代名将出战般飒爽漂亮。片子是小成本处女作，演员大多数都是新人，孙策对他们很耐心，但也很严格。他很少骂人，不满意的时候就看着监视器猛喝可乐。我知道这是因为周瑜希望他戒烟。我也知道他经常打电话，给编剧，给出品方，投资人一二三四。我们并没有太多交流的机会。

说是两周戏，其实真正只拍了四天，没我戏份的时候我就坐在旁边看，最开始看他们表演，看孙策怎么皱着眉头一二三四纠正他们，有一天我拍完自己的一场，孙策说不错过吧，我大着胆子凑上去，想看监视器。

很多演员都会有看监视器的习惯，孙策没说什么。我看到镜头上的自己轻轻拍了拍女主角的肩膀，不知道哪里来的勇气，握住了孙策的手。

孙策愣了一下，看了我一眼，用另一只手在我的手上轻轻拍了拍。我连忙挪开了，有些狼狈。他还是冲我笑了一下。

晚上我去敲他的房门。我并不知道自己在做什么，只听到他又在打电话，声音不太大，打了好久，我耐心又勇敢地在门口等着。他终于来开门了，穿着睡衣，手上拿着一个新鲜的苹果在吃。

那天他对我说，路晖，你还年轻，你考虑清楚，我不会因为这个给任何人加镜头，更不会加戏份。

我很悲哀地笑了，说，难道就不能是因为爱吗？

事后他去洗澡，我看见他从浴室出来，穿着那天周瑜身上的赛璐璐风格动漫T恤。我就知道那是他的。孙策看着我笑。我问他笑什么，他说，我想到你刚才说的话……我好久没有听到这个词了。

我有些惊讶。我说过，孙策在我心目中是那种极度健康的人类，充满了爱的天赋和能力。我以为他最不屑于避开谈爱。

我说，为什么？你拍那样的剧本，我以为你会觉得爱是正面力量。它包括痛苦，但总而言之是正面力量。

孙策又笑了，说，电影是拍出来给人看的嘛。

“不是有叔本华那句话么，我们的现实生活在没有受到情欲的驱动时会变得无聊和乏味；一旦受到情欲的驱动，很快就会变得痛苦不堪。痛苦倒不是关键，关键是失去体面，和耶稣受难或者小美人鱼踩刀尖的痛苦不是一回事。为情所困，女的成为怨妇，男的成为嫉妒狂，甚至暴力狂，还危害社会人民安全。只有欲听上去很原始很动物，反而最体面。”

我低头不语。他说得对，人当然要体面。尤其是孙策这种人。

他看了看我，又说，吓到了？抱歉，我不该和你说这些。只是我看你演戏，挺喜欢的，不想你以后太艰难。

我想把气氛搞得活跃些，半开玩笑地说，是啊，都说喜欢我，却没有人会说爱，我只好自己说。你还记不记得上次我们在岛上，我那个树枝是空的。

孙策也开玩笑，问，那你现在学会爱了吗？

我说我不知道，我现在能笃定的爱只有我妹妹和我奶奶。

孙策说，那挺好的，她们总会教给你，比我能做的多得多。

“这样吗。”

“我有的时候真的觉得女性更善于分析和表达感情，她们对不同情感之间的细微差别比我们更敏锐……我经常捉不到，就去问女性朋友，问女同事，问我妈。当然了，现在都说是后天环境影响的，构建的。但是后天环境在这儿，三五十年的也改不了。我有的时候甚至觉得，下辈子如果还想拍电影，投成女人胎也挺好的。”

我笑了，说，你是我认识的第一个说这种话的非跨性别者。

孙策也笑，说我只是想体验不同的生活。

后来周瑜到了片场，孙策就不打电话了，他又变了一个人，在片场话变得多了起来，虽然能接上他话的大多数时候也只有周瑜。他俩头碰着头讨论场景和打光，吵架，过了一会儿收工的时候又能看到他俩走在前面，周瑜帮他掸掉帽子上的雪。

我忽然明白了我的角色是怎么回事。他当然舍不得让周瑜自己去演，于是来找我。

我再也没去过他的房间。下一个礼拜三，我收拾行李离开片场。孙策当然抽不开身，周瑜开车把我送到了车站。

再后来孙翊在另一次剧社活动里认识了徐桢丽，是比我们低两届的学妹，才上大一。我和他偶尔还会一起吃饭，但是他晚上不再约我出去。他跟我说想追她，过了三个礼拜之后我就看到他和她牵着手在宿舍楼下。那是我大三快结束的时候。

某一个周末我照例回到家，屋子里没有点灯，我喊了两声，没有人回应，以为奶奶和路晴出去了，就把书包放到房间，准备到客厅把电视打开。我其实不看电视，不过就着电视的声音，干活有效率。

我还没来得及走到电视机前面，忽然主卧的房门被打开了，路晴小心翼翼端着一个插着蜡烛的蛋糕从里面走出来，一边走一边唱着歌。奶奶站在她身后，她们的脸颊、头发都被烛光映得亮黄，眼睛金灿灿的，又温暖又明亮。奶奶喊我“小晖”，路晴冲我咧着嘴笑，大声说，“祝路晖二十二岁生日快乐！”

我眼睛有点涨，又有点酸，怕她小孩子端不稳，把蛋糕摔了，连忙走过去把它接过来。我轻声叱责她，“乱喊什么！”

她知道我是非要说点什么来掩饰感动和流泪欲，来保护我愚蠢的大男子汉的自尊心，她好女不和男争，吐吐舌头，对我做了个鬼脸。奶奶在旁边笑，她在家里不戴假牙，一笑就露出一嘴缺齿。我跟他们分完了一整个蛋糕，后来我再也没一次吃下这么多奶油蛋糕。

建安四年，我从东吴大学毕业，开始全职拍戏。我签了公司，有了自己的经纪人，没再和孙策联系。

那时候还没人知道，从建安十年起到建安十五年，中间这五年，佳作如井喷般涌出，被后人称为大汉电影业的黄金时代。资本快速地涌入，整个行业迅速繁荣起来，长成一块金光灿灿的吸铁石。多少人在陕西在浙江的横店，在北京在上海，在各大片场边上等着，住六人一间的破宿舍，闻别人头发脚趾乃至泡泡面的味道，为了一天一两百块的群演费，以及梦想里的成名之路。

我后来和一个搭戏的群演聊天，他其实不认得我，只不过看我戏份不少，是正经角色的演员，想把关系搞热络点，很乐意回答我的问题。他不无自豪地跟我说他起点还挺高的，第二部戏的时候甚至有四句台词。我说巧了，我第一部戏也是四句台词。见我附和，他很兴奋地扒头发，眼神都亮起来，说是吗，是吗。我问他还记不记得台词是什么，他说，咳，这怎么会忘。我当时演的主角报案的时候接待他们的警察。我后来就挺经常接这种形象的，你知道不，我这个眉眼长得正，一看就像，都不用化妆的。他继续说，当时就是，孩子被人绑了，主角问我能不能立案，我就先问“什么事”，然后说“能”，再答应“哦”，最后说“好”。我努力不让自己笑得太明显，好在他并没太注意，还在低着头琢磨当时的场景，又很认真地纠正，哦不对，我先说的“哦，能”，然后领导进来了，安排小队查这个案子，我说，“好”，就退出去了。我乐了，敢情“哦”和“能”还是同一句。

其实他和我同一年开始拍戏。我是个幸运儿，这我一直知道。

建安三年初，我有了出道作，出场三次，相关戏份合计长达七分钟；四句台词，每句都超过五个字，“嗯”“哦”不算。这个片子过审还算顺利，年中跑了一两个电影节，我记得是FIRST拿了个奖，其中有一个是最佳演员，给女主角。年末就上了院线，票房一般，不过口碑还算不错，后来就有人陆续来找我拍戏，都是小角色，不过我开始赚钱了。

那年我二十一岁，不知道算不算被爱也不知道算不算爱人，但是毫无疑问，我想被关注，被赞美，被欣赏。我放弃了那个可笑的综艺服化师的梦想，专心接戏，很快就发现这行赚钱很容易，尤其当你不在意红不红的时候。我当时只想稳定地赚钱，这让事情变得简单。签哪个公司，接什么剧本，和哪些人吃饭，都有一套，明白了就明白了。

建安三年全大汉的人均年收入是三万块，比前年同期增长8.7%。而我拍戏两周，拿到两万，税后。我遇见了孙翊，认识孙策，从此活得好过几亿人。

今年我二十八岁，未婚，有稳定伴侣，不打算在北京三环内买房的话还算经济自由。我算是这一届里过得较好的，同学聚会最后是我和孙翊他们几个一起买的单。临别的时候我让孙翊给徐桢丽带句好，我又说，顺便给你哥也带句好。

孙策二十六岁离开公众视线，至今四年了。而我还在拍戏，身体健康，事业稳定，处在我一生的黄金时代。

我只是不敢说出那个名字。

 

\-----

剧本情节有挪用安哲的《雾中风景》。

 

 


End file.
